rise_of_zerofandomcom-20200213-history
Character Races
Note: Proportion stat has to be unlocked first before you can gather stat points in that slot. All Races at base have zero ability to use proportion. After putting in your base stats, players get an additional 20 points to place wherever they see fit with the exception of the proportion stat. Choose wisely. Humanitarian Cartoons: Indigenous to Asteroth, now home to the Professors, these beloved characters care more for a simplistic lifestyle free of conflict. They are not afraid to fight, and when provoked, they can get quite angry, but they live closely with their Animilarian cartoon friends on several known worlds in the universe. Base Stats: Willpower: 3 Wisdom: 2 Intellegence: 2 Charisma: 4 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 2 Strength: 1 Dexterity: 5 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Animilarian Cartoons: Indigenous to Asteroth, now home to the Professors, these beloved characters care more for a simplistic lifestyle free of conflict. They are not afraid to fight, and when provoked, they can get quite angry, but they live closely with their Humanitarian cartoon friends on several known worlds in the universe. Base Stats: Willpower: 3 Wisdom: 2 Intellegence: 2 Charisma: 5 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 2 Strength: 1 Dexterity: 4 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Anime: The Anime live in their own separate Realm of the universe and also are indigenous to Asteroth, now home of the Professors. Generally speaking, the Realm of Anime encompasses a lot of technology that is sold throughout the known universe. They have big governments; a majority of them are power hungry and often will fight each other to take control of certain worlds. There are many secret organizations and people who have their own agenda living there, and they are not afraid to show brute force to get their point across. Base Stats: Willpower: 4 Wisdom: 3 Intellegence: 3 Charisma: 2 Constitution: 3 Pain Tolerance: 4 Strength: 3 Dexterity: 2 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Human: Once an idiot scientist decided he wanted to recreate Earth with proportion. But it ended with disaster, as now there are many versions of Earth throughout the known universe. Plus it caused lots of paperwork for the professors. Base Stats: Willpower: 2 Wisdom: 2 Intellegence: 2 Charisma: 4 Constitution: 1 Pain Tolerance: 2 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 2 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Game Character: Momma Mia, the Video Game Realm is home to video game characters everywhere. These beings wish to have fun and enjoy life but are not afraid to go to war if provoked. This race can be great for sneaking up on opponents or give helpful insight as needed. Base Stats: Willpower: 2 Wisdom: 5 Intellegence: 2 Charisma: 3 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 3 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 3 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Robot: Robots were created by various inventors and merchants who used technology from the anime realm who developed artificial intellegence. the likes of which the universe had never seen before. Now these robots are everywhere, some of them free and working as bounty hunters, others still under the control of masters, and others who are just free. Base Stats: Willpower: 2 Wisdom: 2 Intellegence: 3 Charisma: 1 Constitution: 1 Pain Tolerance: 16 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 1 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Shadow Being: Spawn of Shodnor, a colossal and ancient shadow beast from the planet Darkpool. These beings are highly intelligent and strategic shape shifters that can both shape shift and clone themselves to create whole armies. There is nothing they cannot morph or create using shadow matter that makes up their own bodies. They have a pure desire for power and control of the universe. Base Stats: Willpower: 5 Wisdom: 3 Intellegence: 3 Charisma: 2 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 3 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 3 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Terrors: Terrors, once revered as a race of nobility, now denoted by the rest of the universe as fearful monsters. Anything you might be afraid of is probably a terror, just saying. These creatures live on their own planet of Terrokothia, they are uninterested by most other races and only hold fealty to their king, X-Ray Treacherous. Base Stats: Willpower: 2 Wisdom: 3 Intellegence: 5 Charisma: 1 Constitution: 3 Pain Tolerance: 3 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 2 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Werewolf: Werewolves have a highly developed society on their own planet of Felixis; they have a very militaristic government and live much like fascist society. The werewolves are sworn enemies to vampires and pretty much don’t like anyone outside of their universe. They have their own technology and ships and usually will “take care” of outsiders. Base Stats: Willpower: 4 Wisdom: 3 Intellegence: 3 Charisma: 1 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 3 Strength: 3 Dexterity: 3 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Vampire: Real vampires are not the kind you normally think of. The vampires still die by stakes, burn in the sun, absolutely laugh at the idea of things that sparkle, but they are complete slobs, have no order, no structure of society or government, they live in herds like animals and hunt in droves. They go from planet to planet, drinking to their hearts content. They’re greatest enemy are the werewolves. Base Stats: Willpower: 2 Wisdom: 2 Intellegence: 2 Charisma: 6 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 2 Strength: 4 Dexterity: 2 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Elves: Elves encompass several planets of their own, they produce most agriculture that is sold and traded and sold on the market. They are a very noble race and one of the more ancient races in the known universe. They hold their knowledge as one of the most important attributes and they can be quite deadly on the battlefield because of that. Base Stats: Willpower: 2 Wisdom: 7 Intellegence: 4 Charisma: 2 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 3 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 2 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Dwarves: Dwarves like to mine. They produce a lot of coal and raw metals that they sell or trade on the open market. They have a fierce love of gold and jewels, but constantly have to fend off treasure hunting dragons that can’t keep their hands to themselves. They live on planets that generally have lots of mountainous terrain. Base Stats: Willpower: 2 Wisdom: 1 Intellegence: 2 Charisma: 1 Constitution: 4 Pain Tolerance: 10 Strength: 3 Dexterity: 4 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Congens: A race whose total fealty is to serve the King of Terrors, these are shape shifters that use brutality and force to make their point. They also have a large pole with carved runes the same size as themselves that can also act as a firing weapon and to make music. These beings are brute warriors that have no mercy on “weaker” species. They hurt the “happy-go-lucky” people first. Base Stats: Willpower: 7 Wisdom: 1 Intellegence: 2 Charisma: 1 Constitution: 3 Pain Tolerance: 4 Strength: 4 Dexterity: 3 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Phantoms: Phantoms make great actors. They produce much of the entertainment of theatre in the known universe, their favorite acting job being opera. They carry themselves with nobility but can be quite scary if angered. If they don’t go into acting, they like to pretend to have a normal domestic life wherever they please. Base Stats: Willpower: 3 Wisdom: 2 Intellegence: 4 Charisma: 8 Constitution: 3 Pain Tolerance: 1 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 2 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Origin Earth Humans: Humans from the Origin Earth are more of a rarity, only humans mainly from the hidden nation of Bellow near England can travel out of Earth by permission of the Council of Professors, or humans that professors take in for questioning or mind wiping, leave Origin Earth. Base Stats: Willpower: 8 Wisdom: 4 Intellegence: 4 Charisma: 4 Constitution: 2 Pain Tolerance: 1 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 2 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Nyad: Living on mostly Fantasy based planets, the Nyads prefer to keep close to water and spend not a lot of time among the other races. They have an innate ability to control water and the ability will increase in power as the player levels up. Nyads can be extremely useful in stealth and magic attacks depending on how the player chooses to role play their character. Base Stats: Willpower: 10 Wisdom: 10 Intellegence: 7 Charisma: 3 Constitution: 7 Pain Tolerance: 6 Strength: 4 Dexterity: 4 Sanity: 15 Morality: 50 Hybrids: Combination of two races of player’s choice, deciding the traits you have by dice roll. Roll d10, 1-5 you take lower stat, 6-10 you take the higher stat. Cyborgs: Fusion of race of players choice and robot, deciding the traits you have by dice roll. Boosts pain tolerance by 3, can choose 1 – 4 stats that can be a mechanical component that gets a boost of 1. From then on, those stats can only be upgraded by mechanical components.